The present invention relates to engine stands and engine lifting devices. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a portable, combination engine stand and hoist for lifting and supporting an automobile engine or other heavy equipment. It should be noted that the terms "engine hoist" and "engine stand" are the terms commonly used in the art to describe devices for lifting and supporting not only engines but also all types of heavy equipment such as transmissions, automobile rear ends and other objects commonly found in garages, machine shops and the like.
The removal of heavy engines from automobiles, with or without the transmission or transaxle attached, is normally accomplished by removing the hood and lifting the engine out the top of the vehicle. An engine hoist is normally used to accomplish the lifting task. Once removed, the heavy engine and/or transmission is transferred to a stand where disassembly and repair are performed. Many attempts have been made to provide both engine hoists and engine stands. U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,812 and Canadian Patent No. 887498 disclose pivoting arm type hoisting devices mounted on vertically extending columns and activated by hydraulic means to lift engines from vehicles. U.S. Pat. 4,508,223 discloses an arm type hoisting device with a telescoping support column and provides a feature that maintains a constant lifting angle as the arm is raised. Other devices have been developed for specialized hoisting applications such as removal of an engine from an automotive van. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,469 and may be attached to a conventional floor hoist. However, separate engine hoisting devices and engine stands occupy considerable floor space in addition to being expensive.
Accordingly, combination units have been developed which reduce the amount of floor space utilized as well as reduce the cost by eliminating needless repetition of frame members, supports and casters, for example. Such a unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,165 which utilizes separate vertical supports for the hoisting unit and for the stand unit and may be separated into individual hoisting and stand units. Another unit, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,888 discloses a combination hoisting, handling and metal working machine.
While these known devices may be suitable for their intended purpose, none provides a truly compact unit that can: both easily and efficiently hoist and support an engine; utilize a minimum of components and provide for a removable tool tray; provide a common support column for both hoisting an engine from an automobile and mounting the engine on an engine stand; yield maximum floor space in and around the device; provide more versatility in orientation of its component parts and therefor more convenient access to loads in a tight space, and provide minimum interference by one part when utilizing the other part.